Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Journey
by Parisa01
Summary: All of their hearts journey is to see the worlds beyond theirs. Each with different goals; for curiosity, to become stronger, to make new friends. But May's is to find her forgotten past. But it's up to May, Alexis, Sora, Donald and Goofy to save the worlds from darkness and to find the King and Riku and Kairi. Romance story too. RikuXOC slight OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Here's a story which I came up with; it's going to be a humour, adventure story with a bit of romance. It's the first and only story I'm doing where the protagonist OC doesn't have feelings for the character she's going to be paired up with. I wanted to do something different.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Journey **_

_**Chapter 1**_

A young 15 year old girl sat on the edge of a little island. She stared into the distant across the ocean with determination. Her chestnut short hair which went past her chin blew in the wind. Her bright purple unusually unique eyes stared and sparkled. She vowed deep inside her heart; she would explore the worlds to find her past and her home.

The teenager wore her usual attire of clothes; white sleeveless t-shirt, tucked into blue high waisted jeans, purple checked hoodie with a grey hood and purple high top trainers (converses).

She wasn't much of a girly girl and didn't really like wearing girly clothes like skirts. The young teenager was a tomboy since she was 7, playing and sparring with the boys, racing around, chasing people, playing pranks and so on. She wasn't like Selphie who loved skipping rope nor was she like Kairi who loved collecting seashells and making things. The 15 year old girl felt like she could never be creative.

"Hey May!" The said girl was snapped out of daze when she heard a familiar boy's voice. She turned her head to see the boy; Riku. The teen smiled at her softly at him which made his heart beat faster. May returned the smile with her own and her dimples appeared.

"Riku!" She exclaimed excitedly.

He walked up to her and held out his hand. The chestnut brunette took his hand and he pulled her up. Riku kept hold of her hand as he stared at her; he had a big crush on her.

"Um Riku…" The girl he liked trailed off. He realised that he was still holding her hand.

"Oh snap, sorry." He apologised immediately.

"It's okay don't worry." She stated with a wider smile.

"So what are you doing here, all alone?" He asked curiously.

"Thinking about the journey to the outside worlds, that's all." May mumbled as she turned to stare at the distance again.

"Oh. Well we better get back to work on the raft." He suggested and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right!" The young teenager exclaimed and they walked on the bridge. "Riku?"

"Yes, May?" He asked as he turned to her.

"You go ahead; I just need to tie my laces." Riku smiled and nodded.

May crouched and tied her shoes and the silver haired 15 year old sprinted to the seashore. He turned his head and waited for the girl he had a crush on.

She finished tying her shoe laces and jumped from the bridge. The brown haired 15 year old wanted to land gracefully but she fell on her head. It made it worse that she hit her head against a seashell. Riku smirked and snickered really quietly; May was so clumsy and it made him laugh.

"Why do you even try?" A voice asked and the teenage girl growled when she heard the voice.

It belonged to Alexis. He was Riku and Sora's childhood best friend. The boy was 15, older than both Riku and May. He was tall for a 15 year old at 5ft 7in. He had black soft hair which was a bit wavy, dark green eyes, pale skin and a muscular build.

"I try because I know I can succeed." She retorted and he walked up to her.

"Just give up. Trying is the first step towards failure." Riku smirked at what Alexis said whilst shaking his head. The dark haired teen poked the girl's head where she had a little bump. May whined with pain.

"I'm not gullible!" She growled.

"Oooooh! May learnt a new big word and she used it in a sentence. You deserve a treat!" He said ever so sarcastically.

May grinded her teeth together and stood up. But the brunette teenager stood up too quick and felt dizzy. She was about to fall onto the sand again but Alexis grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Hey Clumsy, be careful! You don't wanna hit your head again, this time you'll get brain damage." He joked.

May glared at him with a pout; she didn't like Alexis at all. The purple eyed girl smacked him hard on his shoulder and he rolled his green eyes.

"Pfft, you thought that hurt?" He asked.

"Oh shut up! You big bully. Watch, I'll be stronger than you someday." May stated with determination.

"Hm, highly doubt that. Good luck with it though." He called as she walked off.

"Alex, cut her some slack. You always bully her around and pick on her, since we were kids." Riku said.

"But it's funny though!" Alexis laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw Riku crossing his arms. "Aw c'mon Riku. I know you love her and all but…"

"Shhh!" He hushed him and the dark haired teen put his index finger on his own lips. "What if May hears you?"

"Seriously, Riku? Loads of girls on the islands love you. I have a feeling she likes you back." Alexis said.

"Yeah, but you know she's really close with Sora. They're like…a couple! What if May likes Sora and he likes her back? I can't compete with him; he's one of my best friends." Riku sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Riku. Sora and May are…_best friends_." The green eyed teen huffed when he said best friends. "I bet they're just friends anyway. No need for you to worry, Riku. I mean it's pretty obvious Sora likes Kairi and she likes him back."

"Yeah, you're right Alexis. I'm so glad I have a best friend like you." The silver haired teen said and Alexis smiled.

"No problemo, you can always count on me!" He said with the thumbs up.

They walked to the seashore and saw Sora, Kairi and May.

"Alright guys, we need to work on the raft. It's almost finished. We just need to get some supplies." The brown haired girl stated.

"She's a really good leader." Riku mumbled and smiled.

"I've made a list of things you need to get. If you need help just find me and I'll look for it with you." May said.

"What are you going to do, May?" Kairi asked.

"I'm gonna go do the raft. We need to make sure it works too." She said with a smile and the others nodded. May gave Sora and Kairi their lists and went to work on the raft.

* * *

Time passed and May was finishing up on the raft and looked up to the ocean.

'How in the world will I check if it's okay, if it breaks and I fall into the water, I'll drown cuz I can'tswim?' She thought and looked up to see Riku walking.

"Riku!" She called out and he turned to her. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Hey May, what's up?" He asked.

"Well I just finished the raft. I wanted to check if it's okay on the water but I can't because I can't swim." She explained. "I was wondering if you could get on and check yourself."

"Of course, anything for you." He stated and they pushed the raft into the water, with the brown haired teen using her strength. May blushed at what he said and gulped.

'Wait, what am I…?' She placed her hand on her heart to feel her heart beating as she pushed with one hand.

Riku managed to push the raft to the water and she tripped over her laces. May fell into the water and fell face first into the shallow ocean.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Riku asked with wide eyes and she got onto her knees. She spat out water like she was a fountain.

"Ugh, salty!" May exclaimed and Riku started laughing.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. The purple eyed 15 year old smiled and laughed too. He opened his eyes and saw a starfish on her face. He kneeled down and took the starfish off her face and put it into the water.

May looked up into his eyes and it was as if time stopped for a moment. They were so close to each other and her heart was beating like a drum. He kept his hand on her cheek and cupped her face.

"May, I lo-" He was going to whisper but someone interrupted.

"May!" Sora ran and they pulled away. They turned to the boy and Kairi who stared at them both like fishes.

"Ermmm…" The auburn haired girl slurred and elbowed the boy next to her to say what he needed to say.

"We can't get the coconuts off the tree!" Sora exclaimed and they stood up.

"Oh um, well we'll help." Riku mumbled.

"Yeah, come on let's go." May said walking quickly to avoid awkwardness and them seeing her blush. The silver haired teen stared at her and sighed; she wasn't interested in him.

They walked up to the tree and looked up at the coconuts.

"We can't get the coconuts. I mean they're really high up." Kairi said.

"Move aside little kiddies." Alexis said and lightly pushed May to the side. She growled at this. "That includes you, May."

"You're only older than me by 2 months!" She hissed.

"Yeah, whatever shorty. Now leave this to me." He rubbed his hand and looked up at the coconuts.

The dark haired started climbing up the tree and then just as he was about to reach a coconut, he lost balance and fell down the tree. May giggled and patted his head.

"Well you tried your best." She said sarcastically. "And you call me stupid; you're the idiot here."

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at the tree. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she examined the situation. She could try running up the tree but it was a really tall tree. Then the brown haired 15 year old got an idea.

May cracked her knuckles and got ready. She landed some hard and strong punches and kicks on the tree trunk. After this, a coconut fell onto Sora's head.

"Ouch!" He yelled with pain and rubbed his head. They laughed at him and he grinned goofily. He tried punching the trunk but hurt his knuckles. Riku gave him a play wooden sword which he used and they collected many coconuts.

Time passed by and the sun was setting in the distance. The sky was a dark purple turning to dark blue. The ocean sparkled from the setting sun and the stars in the sky. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the leaning Paopu Fruit Tree. Riku and Alexis leaned against the tree whilst May sat cross legged near the edge of the mini island facing the sunset.

She was in her own little world just thinking about her old world. She wondered what it was like before and what it may have looked like. The purple eyed girl looked down and saw something she was working on. She started to carry on with her very small project.

"So, Kairi and May's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku stated.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Kairi questioned.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Alexis said.

"Riku, so suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi giggled.

"Hmmm, well I haven't really thought of it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku thought out loud. For a second, May stopped what she was doing as she heard a voice in my head. It was the same voice which spoke to her the night she was found on Destiny Islands. It was as if her first memory.

"_It may be a very small world but it has light and it's safe. Just remember, as long as you have light inside your heart; you'll be able to do and defeat anything."_ It was a woman's voice and for some reason, May felt as if she's met her before…somewhere…

She finished her little project; there were 4 white and black origami boxes. Inside them were 4 small origami flowers shaped like Paopu fruits in each box; a red, blue and green flower and the 4th was red, blue, green, yellow and violet. She put a Thalassa Shell and a little bell in each box. She closed the boxes and sighed. Somewhere in her dreams she saw 3 of those shaped objects; they were good luck charmed with stained glass windows as petals. Then she heard the phase; "…_the fruit represents an unbreakable connection…"_

"Then ours is just a little piece of something bigger." Riku mentioned and May looked up it was as if this reminded her of something. She closed her purple eyes and saw a young man. His face was blurry but she could point out that he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"_May, you've spent all your life here. But remember that this world is part of something way bigger. There are worlds outside this one. All those stars in the sky represent the worlds. Someday, you'll be strong enough to explore them all…" _

"May?" She heard Riku's voice and snapped out of daze. May turned to see them all standing up and staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked and she smiled.

"Yeah of course I am! We better get going then. You guys go ahead; I just want to be alone for a minute." She said and Riku got a little worried. Nonetheless, they all left but Sora stayed. He watched as his best friend looked at her little creations with a sad look on her face.

"May…" Sora trailed off and sat beside her. He placed his hand on her back. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" She put all of the 4 boxes into a large glass bottle and put the cork in.

"Sora…" She turned to him with a tear falling down her cheek. "We're going to the outside worlds. What if we don't find my home? What if I can't get my memories back?"

"You'll find your home, don't worry!" He said positively.

"But how will I know it's my home without my memories?" She asked.

"You'll feel it, in your heart." He stated.

"I'm scared, Sora. It's scary not having the memories from your past. Without my memories, I have no past. It's like I'm forgetting people and things which are really important." May explained. Sora could see she was getting really negative, fearful and worried.

"May, when you remember one memory; it might remind you of another and another. Memories are connected together. It's like how I forgot where I put something. I remembered what I did during the day and it reminded me of another thing, then another thing. Before I knew it, I found what I was looking for!" He explained.

It was as if she had regained hope. Her face brightened up with happiness as she grinned. May cuddled Sora tightly and sighed. He hugged her back with a gentle smile.

"Thank you…Sora." She mumbled.

"You know you don't have to thank me. I'm your best friend." Sora replied.

They stood up and Riku watched them from a distance. He sighed and looked down with his hand on his heart. His eyebrows furrowed together and he grinded his teeth together with jealousy.

May got onto a boat with Sora and Riku. She looked at the sun which had finally set. She looked around at the ocean and then down at the bottle. Then the young woman decided to follow her heart and threw it far away in the water.

"Where are you sending it to?" Sora asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't even know who it's for. I just want to leave it to destiny, that's all. But I have a feeling that whoever the bottle reaches to, will know the meaning of what's inside it." May stated. She was smiling but then it dropped. She looked up at the sky; something bad was happening outside, really bad. For a minute, May saw a star go out.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

A blue haired woman stared at a once beautiful Castle jutting out of an ocean of darkness. She looked extremely horrified from it and gasped.

"No…" She whispered and placed her hand on her chest. "May, wherever you are, I hope you're safe…"

* * *

There! I hope it was good everyone. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D

~Parisa


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, I am SO pissed! I wrote up half this chapter and my laptop died! It was really good too! Well I hope you enjoy this one. I'm going to introduce another OC who's older; that's different too.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Journey**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sora, Kairi and Alexis decided to go home. May looked up at the stars and smiled.

"May, you not coming?" Riku asked but she shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay here and stare at the stars. You go ahead, if you want." She said and he sat down on the sand.

"Star gazing is much better when you're with someone." He stated and she giggled. The brown haired girl sat down next to him. She laid down on her back and rested her hands behind her head. Riku did the same and they stared up at the sky.

For some reason, this felt fairly familiar to May. She's felt like she's star gazed with someone else somewhere in the past. But she didn't know why because she always star gazed alone. She wondered who she used to star gaze with.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." Riku broke the silence and she snapped out of daze.

"Yeah you're right. Look at the way they twinkle and sparkle in the sky. Look at the way they shine and bring out the dark night sky. Look how beautiful they sparkle and brighten up the sky. For some reason, I feel like I'm home and where I belong." She explained as she stared up at the starry heaven above them.

Riku turned his head to her and she turned hers to him. He placed his hand on her cheek and sat up on his knees and so did she.

"This is your home and you belong here." She placed her hand onto his hand and looked up into his cyan eyes; they were so beautiful and she admired them. He stared down at her unique purple eyes which sparkled like the stars above them.

"I know I belong here." She murmured.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here to listen." This feeling touched May's heart when Riku said this. It was indescribable and utterly beautiful. She smiled at him with her dimples appearing. This made him smile too; he loved her cute dimples.

"I know that, silly." She pinched his cheeks and he laughed. He leaned closer to her and rubbed his nose against hers. She giggled at this and rubbed hers against his nose. Slowly that feeling was growing, little by little.

'Am I falling in love with him?' She asked. 'Oh my gosh, no way. He wouldn't be in love with a girl like me. Pull yourself together.'

"We better get home." He whispered and she nodded. He stood up and took her hand. He pulled her up and didn't let go of that hand.

May felt an excruciating pain in her right leg from her knee below. She shrieked and he turned to her with wide eyes. She sat on her bottom and held her right leg.

"May, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"M-my leg…I g-got a leg c-cramp." She stammered.

He kneeled in front of her and started massaging her leg. She shut her eyes from the pain which soon faded away. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said but he shook his head.

"Come on, I'm giving you a piggy back home." Riku stated and she grinned.

"Really?" The silver haired teen nodded and lifted her up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.

* * *

He walked her home and whilst walking her home they talked about things. She talked and talked and he turned his head to the side to stare at her dreamily. She talked and talked and he listened. They laughed together and made little jokes. The 2 friends even talked about their childhood.

May felt so happy talking to Riku. He was like no other. When they were kids, when she hurt herself and cry, he would make her smile by kissing her cheek, wiping her tears and letting her win in races. Whenever no one played with her he would. When she cried because the other kids teased or bullied her, he would stand up for her. Riku was indeed always there for her throughout their whole friendship.

The feeling inside May's heart grew and was starting to take over. It wasn't bad; it was perfect.

They got to May's house and he put her down.

Her house door was open and a woman stood next to it. She smirked as she watched them.

This was May's guardian, Kiyomi. She was 25 years old, had black straight long hair up to her waist, Kiyomi had jade green eyes, and pale skin and was tall at 6ft and slim. She's been alone since she was 10, because something bad had happened to her parents. Since then, she's been working and working. Then Kiyomi decided to take May in and raised her like a daughter but they were more like sisters.

May stood in front of the silver haired teen with a smile. She stared up at him and he looked down at her with that dreaming look.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course." He replied.

"Promise?" She held up her pinkie with a smirk and he laughed.

"Promise!" He exclaimed and joined his pinkie with hers. She giggled and he sighed.

Riku mustered all the courage he had in him and gulped. He had to do it; if not now, when?

The cyan eyed boy leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It was like a slap on the face. Her eyelids became heavier and she closed them. Riku's lips were so soft and lovely that May couldn't resist but kiss back. He held her hand tight. This kiss was passionate and amazing like fireworks. He bit her lips which made her weak in the knees. He then licked them and she blushed like crazy. The brown haired teen went red and warm. She couldn't do anything but kiss him. Their hearts were racing like their owners would race each other in reality.

May pulled away from her and covered half her cheeks and mouth to hide her face from his. She sprinted into her house whilst apologising. Kiyomi ran behind her and closed the door behind her.

Riku was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. His heart beat really fast and he was over the moon. He placed his hand on her heart.

"I love her…" He whispered and walked home.

* * *

May rushed into the kitchen and started washing her face with cold water. When she was finished, she wiped her face with a towel and leaned against the worktop. She too was breathing really heavily.

"May, I saw it. But, what happened?" Kiyomi asked.

"Kiyomi, I don't know what's going on." She stated.

"What do you mean? You had your first kiss or so I presume." She said in a teasing manner.

"It **was** my first kiss" May sat at the table. "The thing is I don't know this feeling that I'm having inside. It started today and this feeling hasn't worn off. What is it?" She asked.

Kiyomi sat next to her with a sweet yet sad smile.

"I think you're falling in love with Riku, May." She said and May looked up at her puzzled.

"What?" The brown haired teen asked.

"I want to tell you about when I had my first kiss. I was exactly your age when I had my first kiss." She said and May stared at her; Kiyomi looked sad for some reason.

"Who was it?" May asked.

"It was a boy who I had a crush on for such a long time. Then for reasons, I had to move away and didn't see him again. But then we met after 5 years. I was 15 and he was 19. Then I realised he was in love with me and we kissed. Unfortunately, after that I never saw him." A tear fell down Kiyomi's cheek. "It's been 10 years."

"Do you still love him?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart and I know that someday we'll meet again." The dark haired adult smiled.

"That's so sweet." May said. "I think I'm gonna take some time to think about this."

They had dinner together and cleared up. After this, May was in bed in her pyjamas and Kiyomi sat on the bed.

"Kiyomi," The young teenage murmured.

"Yes, May?" The brown haired girl hesitated for a few seconds and looked up at her guardian.

"I've always been curious, what happened to your parents." The brightness in her eyes dimmed down as her green orbs saddened. "The neighbours tell me that….they died…Is that true?" She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Don't believe them, what do they know?" Kiyomi laughed and placed her hand on May's face. "Look kid, I came on these islands when I was 10."

"You came from another world?!" She exclaimed shocked.

"Shhhhh!" The green eyed 25 year old snickered. "You're too loud."

"You came from another world?" May whispered.

"Yeah, I came from another world. I had friends and a family. But then something happened when I was 10 and my parents sent me to Destiny Islands to live with my Grandma. We never told anyone about it but I'm telling you now because you come from another world." Kiyomi explained.

"Why can't you tell anyone that you're from another world? Riku, Sora and Alexis know that Kairi and I are from another world." She stated.

"If everyone knows that there are worlds outside this one, they would want to escape and it is dangerous." The adult warned and May gulped; she couldn't tell her guardian that she was going to adventure to the outside worlds, she wouldn't allow her.

"Oh, okay…" The purple eyed teen mumbled.

"Now, off to sleep. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Kiyomi said as she stood up.

"Goodnight." She kissed the younger girl's forehead, blew out the candle and closed the door behind her.

* * *

May got out of bed and walked to a ladder against the wall. She walked up the ladder and opened a latch to the ceiling floor. She climbed up and got onto the roof of her little home.

The brown haired 15 year old lied down on the roof and looked up at the stars. She could hear the peaceful crickets and stared at the million stars above her.

For some reason she wanted to be with someone and that someone was Riku. There he crossed her mind and it made her feel good. Her heart beat faster and she breathed heavily. May placed her fingers on her lips and thought about the kiss.

She stood up and huffed. The purple eyed teen placed her hands on her heart and she felt the light wind blow her hair.

"Am I in love with him?" She asked herself. "This feeling inside me…."

She stared into the distance and sighed.

"_My heart says we've got something real,  
Can I trust the way I feel,  
Cuz my heart's been through it before,  
Am I'm just seeing what I want to see,  
Or is it true,  
Could you really be..."_

May started to sing in her sweet, divine, harmonious and silky voice. She would show her emotions by singing. She sang loudly and people loved the sound of her voice and her words.

Alexis lived near the back of the islands quite far from the others. He heard the singing and ran up to his roof. He saw the girl's silhouette and sighed dreamily. This mysterious girl sounded beautiful and he's listened to her every night. He admired her and was in love with her regardless of not knowing her.

"_Someone to have and hold,  
With all my heart and soul,  
I need to know,  
Before I fall in love,  
Someone who'll stay around,  
(Who warns) my ups and downs,  
So tell me now,  
Before I fall in love…"_

May thought about all the moments she shared with Riku; the ups and downs. This made the feeling inside her heart stronger. Alexis felt his heart beat faster and he gulped.

"_It's been so hard for me,  
To give my heart away,  
But I would give my everything,  
Just to hear you say..._

_"Someone to have and hold,_  
_With all my heart and soul,_  
_I need to know,_  
_Before I fall in love,_  
_Someone who'll stay around,_  
_(Who warns) my ups and downs,_  
_So tell me now,_  
_Before I fall in love…"_

May looked up at the stars again and lied down on the roof. Her eyes started to close and before she knew it; she was asleep.

That was the last peaceful night after the lives of May, Riku, Alexis, Sora, Kairi and Kiyomi were going to change forever...

* * *

Phew! Well that was chapter 2. The song May sang btw was Before I Fall in Love by Coco Lee; I don't own. Thanks for reading and review!

~Parisa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Journey **_

_**Chapter 3**_

May opened her eyes to the bright rays of sunlight and shivered. She squinted her eyes and rubbed them whilst yawning. She sat up and stretched. The brown haired girl sneezed and coughed a little. The brown haired teen went down to her room, brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She got changed into her usual attire of clothes.

The purple eyed 15 year old ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She sneezed again and blew her nose with a tissue. Kiyomi sighed whilst shaking her head. May sat down at the table.

"You slept outside again, didn't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm…" The young teenager started laughing nervously.

"Well you could have at least taken your _'blankie'_ with you." Kiyomi teased.

"I'm not a little child anymore!" May whined and pouted. "And to answer your question, I forgot."

"Alright, kid. Now eat your breakfast." The dark haired adult put a bowl of porridge in front of her.

May twisted her fast with disgust and gulped.

"Ewww, porridge!" Kiyomi placed her hands on her hips.

"It's good for you, now eat it." She ordered but May shook her head and pushed the bowl away from her. Kiyomi took the bowl and the spoon and started stuffing spoonfuls into the teen's mouth.

"Now, you know porridge is good for you. It has a lot of fibre which is good for digestion. So you won't get an upset stomach. It'll keep you full during the day so you don't eat too much at dinner time which you usually do. When you grow up you're gonna thank me one day because this is what you'll be eating majority of the time."

The adult started babbling whilst feeding May. The purple eyed girl was forced and had to just swallow which made her feel sick. Her guardian kept stuffing her face and when she was finished, the teenager drank her water in a gulp to get rid of the taste.

"Yuck!" May wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"Good girl, now go play." Kiyomi kissed her head. The brown haired girl stood up and walked to the door.

"Alright, old lady." May giggled.

"I am NOT OLD!" The 25 year old yelled and the young woman laughed as exited the house. She started running through the little town and said hi to everyone as she approached the beach.

* * *

May got to the play islands and saw Selphie.

"Hey May!" She exclaimed and ran over to the said girl.

"Oh hi, Selphie." The older teen smiled.

"Have you heard about the legendary power of the Paopu Fruit?" Selphie asked and May looked clueless.

"No, I haven't." She answered.

"They say if you share it with someone you really care for…it binds you together forever and ever through eternity. It's so romantic!" Selphie sighed dreamily. May blinked and gulped; was she being serious? "Who would try it with, May?"

The brown haired 15 year old thought about Riku and blushed as her heart beat faster. Immediately she shook her head.

"I d-don't know!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Selphie questioned suspiciously.

"Of course." May answered quickly and walked off.

The 15 year old sparred with Tidus and Wakka and won easily. They told her that Riku was extremely strong; strongest on the island actually. The girl laughed at this and shook her head denying it.

May ran to the cove and saw Riku and Sora standing next to each other with Kairi further away from them. Alexis was leaning against the wall and watching them.

"I get to share the Paopu Fruit with Kairi." The silver haired teen stated.

It was as if a dagger pierced through May's heart and something was strangling her throat. She felt her eyes sting with tear but held them back.

'Was that kiss for nothing, then? Heh, here I was actually thinking he loved me; ridiculous.' She thought.

Alexis noticed her staring at his friend like this and shook his head. What was Riku saying?

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Deal? Winner gets to share the Paopu Fruit with Kairi." The cyan eyed boy said. The brown haired girl knew he was gonna win; Riku was faster than Sora.

May stood next to Alexis and they watched their 2 friends.

"Hey." The dark haired boy said and she turned to him. He looked at her with a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Hi, Lex." This warmed his heart a little; he liked the nickname she called him.

"You don't really believe in the Paopu Fruit do you? It's lies to be honest." Alexis crossed his arms and looked at the race.

"I just heard of the legend in the morning. Selphie told me about it." She stated and saw Riku running back.

"It's just a fruit; don't be gullible." He mumbled and they saw Riku win the race.

"Looks like we're naming the raft Highwind." The silver haired boy said and saw Sora looking a little down. "Gosh Sora, the Paopu Fruit thing was just a joke." May sighed with relief and felt something being lifted off her shoulders.

"Heheh, I knew that!" The brown haired boy said and walked to find Kairi.

Riku turned to May and smiled bright at her. She grinned back at him.

"Hey, May." He said.

"Hi Riku, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Alexis watched them with a little smirk on his face.

"I'm good." May answered.

"Hey do you wanna go umm…." Riku blushed and was nervous. The purple eyed girl stared at him with a gentle gaze and smiled.

"Hang out?" She finished his sentence and he nodded.

"Yeah you wanna hang out?" She nodded.

* * *

They walked together and started talking. Riku felt comfortable and held her hand. She blushed at this and squeezed his hand whilst staring at him smiling. He pulled some hair behind her ear and she giggled at the tickle.

Riku and May walked into the Secret Place and deep into the cave. The brown haired teen gasped when she saw something and ran to the wall. She kneeled to the ground with a smile on her face. He joined her and they saw a picture from their childhood. The silver haired boy drew a picture of May and she drew a picture of him when they were 5. The boy and girl were holding hands smiling.

May touched the wall and smiled gently and looked at Riku who touched the wall too. He looked up at her and smiled gently.

"Hey we should draw another one." She suggested and he agreed.

They started drawing and took a bit of time. Now it was a drawing of them both sitting together looking up at the stars. They both smiled whilst looking up and Riku's arm was around her. May held his hand.

The 2 friends placed their hands on the drawing and their hands touched. She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes.

Riku needed another kiss. Her lips were just so soft and he dreamed about kissing them again. His love for her was even stronger now.

"May…" He whispered and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back in a lovely kiss. She leaned back against the wall and Riku wrapped his arms behind her knees. He stood up and May wrapped her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist still holding her up.

"Riku…" She whispered against his lips and kept kissing him. She tangled her fingers in his soft silky hair. This felt so right to her.

After 5 minutes, they pulled away and he put her down. He put his hands on her face and kept staring into his eyes.

"Stay with me…" He trailed off and she nodded. "…Forever." Riku took her hands and kissed them.

"I will, Riku." She smiled and he kissed her forehead. "I better get going back home then."

He nodded and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back with red cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded. May kissed his forehead and walked to the opening of the cave. She turned to him and waved with sweet little smile and he waved back.

The sun was setting in the distance and she walked to her boat. The brown haired girl rowed her boat on the water and the stars started appearing.

May looked up at the sky and gasped with a big smile. She saw 2 sparkling stars next to each other. When she was little, Kiyomi told her stories about Peter Pan. She told the little girl about his adventures with the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning. All you need is faith, trust and pixie dust." May said to herself.

* * *

She got to the main islands and walked home. When she got home, she ate her dinner and went to her room. The young teenager climbed her ladder and sat on the roof.

She stared up to the star on the right with a sigh. The brown haired teen always believed in Peter Pan and Neverland. She wanted to be able to fly with Tinkerbell.

"_The second star to the right,  
Shines in the night for you,  
To tell you that the dreams you plan,  
Really can come true…"_

May smiled and lied down on the roof. The purple eyed teen relaxed and stared at the sky. She closed her eyes and all she thought about was Riku smiling at her.

After a few minutes, she heard thunder and sat up. In the distance, she saw storm clouds around the play islands and thunder striking. May gasped as her heart stopped.

"Oh no; the raft!" She exclaimed and got inside. She started running and Kiyomi got out of her bedroom.

"May, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"The raft, there's a storm!" The young teenager answered and Kiyomi looked cross.

"What raft?" She gasped and growled. "May, what did I tell you about the outside worlds?! They're dangerous; what if you get hurt?!" She raised her voice.

"But…" May was about to explain herself but Kiyomi got angrier.

"No May! No buts! I told you so many times that it's dangerous out there. How could you hide this around my back?" She shouted and the young teenager got angry.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 15 and I can do things by myself!" She roared stubbornly and ran off.

"May, get back here. If you go you won't be able to come back!" Kiyomi exclaimed but May was long gone.

The dark haired 25 year old woman stared into the distance and blinked. She knew what was happening.

"The door to this world is open. Mai is long gone and I can't catch up. There's only one thing I need to do now. I have to find out what's going on and for that to happen…" She sighed and looked up with a stare of determination.

Kiyomi closed the door behind her and ran upstairs into her room. The adult opened her closet and got changed from her house to clothes to something totally different. She wore a sleeveless blue top, black tank top underneath, black obi belt, high waisted black shorts, black stocking socks and ankle length combat boots with heels with black arm warmers. She wore a hooded navy blue cloak and wore the hood up.

The hooded adult held up her hand in front of her and concentrated her powers.

There in her hand appeared a light blue Keyblade with butterfly wings on the handle going down the body and at the teeth were flowers like lotuses, daisies and lilies. A portal opened in front of her and her cloak blew in the wind. She stared at the portal and sighed.

"Here goes nothing…" She trailed off and walked into the portal….

* * *

What will happen next? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa


	4. Chapter 4

'_**Boondock Angel Daisy Lily'**_ I meant that Riku, Sora and Alexis know that Kairi and May are from another world.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Journey **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Kiyomi: _

The 25 year old was flying from the sky like a shooting star and fell from the sky. She fell on the roofs of a strange world and slid down to fall on the floor.

"Ouch…" She whined and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" She heard a squeaky voice and lifted her head up to see a short mouse dressed in red and yellow. Her hood fell down to reveal her face. He had these big friendly eyes as he stared at her. She got up onto her knees and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, heheh…." She laughed nervously.

"You had a big fall there." He laughed too and she nodded.

"Yeah but I'm okay. Don't worry." The green eyed adult smiled and the little mouse nodded.

"Where did you come from?" He asked curiously.

"I came from the outside world. There's something wrong going on and I wanted to find out what is happening." Kiyomi answered.

"That's what I'm doing! I'm Mickey." She smiled at this.

"My name is Kiyomi. Hey Mickey, what do you say if we travel together?" She asked and Mickey nodded vigorously.

"Of course!" They shook heads and she stood up.

"So where are we?" Kiyomi asked as they started walking. She put her hood on again.

"This is Traverse Town; it's a place where survivors of lost worlds to the darkness find their way. We're in the Realm Between. So where did you come from?" King Mickey questioned.

"I came from Destiny Islands. But my original home was Radiant Garden. I had to move to Destiny Islands because my parents had to fight in a war." She stated.

"You came from Radiant Garden?" He asked and she nodded. "Was the war, the Keyblade War?"

"Yes it was." She smiled but then frowned with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Kiyomi?" Mickey questioned.

"It's nothing." Kiyomi murmured.

"Are you sure?" She nodded with a soft smile.

They walked around and Heartless appeared. Kiyomi and Mickey fought with their Keyblades. The King was surprised to see his new friend's ability to wield a Keyblade.

They got to a Hotel and met up with 2 people; a woman and a man with brown hair. They looked the same age as Kiyomi. King Mickey was explaining everything to them. The young dark haired woman felt the man staring at her and felt uneasy.

When the King finished explaining, the young man stepped to her. She took a step back when he took a step closer. She felt her heart beat faster.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Erm…." She slurred.

"Take your hood off, I don't trust you." He ordered and she growled.

"N-no way, I don't trust you either." She argued back.

He pinned her to the wall and glared at her. Her cheeks turned hot and she gulped. The brown haired man took her hood off and she looked up at him.

The brown haired man and woman's eyes widened and they gasped. Kiyomi looked up into the man's eyes and her green eyes widened.

"Kiyomi!" Aerith exclaimed.

Leon and Kiyomi kept staring into each other's eyes. The blue eyed man's cheeks turned pink and he felt his heart beat faster. He always had a crush on her since they were little. Leon was Kiyomi's best and closest friend.

"Kiyomi…"He whispered.

"Leon?" She asked.

Immediately, he hugged her and she hugged him back. They haven't seen each other for 15 years and so much had changed. Leon thought Kiyomi blossomed into a beautiful woman. They pulled away from each other and she giggled. He managed to smile and kissed her forehead. She turned to Aerith and ran to her. They hugged each other.

"Kiyomi, it's been such a long time!" She stated.

"I know 10 years is a long time." Kiyomi smiled.

"You've changed, so much." Aerith said.

"Thanks." The dark haired woman giggled. "Well, I better get going with the King."

"You're leaving so soon?" Leon asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other again." Kiyomi turned to him with a sweet smile. "I promise."

He stared at her and nodded with a very small yet sad smile.

They turned around and left. Kiyomi turned to her old friends and waved at them.

* * *

_May: _

May noticed Alexis, Sora, Kairi and Riku's boats on the play islands. Her hands were shaking as she looked up at the sky. She started making her way to the mini island with the leaning tree on it.

The brown haired girl started running and these little black monsters with claws and glowing eyes appeared out of the ground from the darkness. They jumped onto her and she tried pushing them off but they kept grabbing on her. She started screaming and suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm.

She felt the person pull her up and the person held onto both her arms. May looked up to see Alexis staring at her. She looked really worried and scared with her eyes sparkling and her hands trembling with fear.

"Alexis, I'm scared…" She mumbled but her friend shook his head.

"No need to be afraid, May. Come on, let's look for the others." Alexis said and they started running.

More of those shadows appeared in their way and the dark haired teen stood in front of the girl. They all jumped and they closed their eyes.

"_You must protect her…"_

He heard a voice in his head and concentrated all his courage and powers into his hand. The dark haired teen opened his eyes to see a silver, black and blue Keyblade in his hand. The shadows disappeared and May opened her eyes.

"Alexis…" The purple eyed girl stared at him. He squeezed her hand and they kept running.

They got to the leaning Paopu Fruit Tree to see Riku and Sora. She let go of Alexis's hand and sprinted to Riku.

"Riku!" She exclaimed and he held out his hand.

"Come on, May." He smiled and she stared into his eyes. There was something wrong with him that she could see in those beautiful cyan eyes.

"W-where are we going?" She asked.

"To the outside worlds, just like you wanted." He said.

She looked down and saw the darkness. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand on her head. She felt very dizzy and fell unconscious as she sunk in the pit of darkness beneath her. She heard Alexis call out her name and he jumped after her.

* * *

May was falling slowly down the dark like a leaf from a tree. She opened her purple eyes and watched as her clothes sparkled and turned into glowing fireflies. She saw her clothes were changed; she wore a purple kimono top which touched to the floor at the back, blue obi belt, blue shorts and purple trainers.

The brown haired girl landed onto the floor. She looked up to see it was dark and suddenly there was a bright orb falling down.

"May…" She heard a man's voice and for some reason it sounded so familiar.

"Who…are you?" She asked.

The orb turned into a man who looked around 40. He was tall at 6ft with chestnut brown hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes and broad shoulders with a slim body. He was extremely handsome. The man smiled at the girl who stared at him with big eyes.

"I am Raiden…" He answered and a tear fell down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "…You're father. May, you're my daughter, my little girl."

Her purple eyes widened as she smelt his scent. She closed her eyes and saw this very man holding a baby girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Then May knew that Raiden was her father. Her chest squeezed and her eyes watered as she hugged him back tightly.

"Daddy!" She squeaked and started sobbing quietly.

"My baby girl, look at how you've grown." He stated and kissed her forehead. She pulled away from her father whilst holding his hands.

"I'll find you, daddy." May stated and he frowned.

"You won't be able to, May." Her eyes widened as the tears kept falling from her eyes. He shook his head and placed his hands on her face. "Don't worry my dearest; I will always be with you no matter what."

"Where?" She asked and he touched her heart.

"In here, just close your eyes and I'll be there." He answered. "Now give me your hands."

Raiden held hands tight and she stared at him absentmindedly.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." May listened to her father and closed her eyes. "May, you are a very special person. You're powers are within you and the only way to unlock your true power is to keep using and finding power inside you." Raiden explained.

"Power within my heart." May said.

"That's right. Now May, I want you to feel that power inside. There's a power inside waiting to come out." He stated.

The brown haired teen nodded. She felt something inside her and it was really hard. She kept trying and trying until finally that power exploded as she finally awakened her power. She opened her eyes and saw a Keyblade in her hand. It was a bright weapon decorated with wings, lotus flowers and Paopu fruit shaped small gems with different colours. The main colours were silver, blue and gold.

"This is a weapon you must use to defeat those who are evil. But your real power lies within you. You will become stronger my child, strong enough to bring peace and find your mother." She looked up at him with a courageous face which reminded him of his lover.

"Yes daddy, I promise you, I'll find her and set things right." May vowed with a smile. He too smiled with his dimples.

"I love you, my baby girl." Raiden placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too daddy." She said and her voice echoed.

* * *

Aw! So sweet! Review and thanks for reading.

~Parisa01


End file.
